


One Thing She Is Sure Of:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Hawke Love Saga: [11]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Confessions, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Getting Married/Day Of Wedding, Getting Ready, Hotel, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Wedding Planning, Weddings, consenual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: *Summary: Caitlin O'Shannessy woke up on the day of her wedding, & was feeling terrific, There was certain things that she was sure of, But as she looks at her lover, She knows she is making the right choice for a husband, Will Hawke have second thoughts?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	One Thing She Is Sure Of:

*Summary: Caitlin O'Shannessy woke up on the day of her wedding, & was feeling terrific, There was certain things that she was sure of, But as she looks at her lover, She knows she is making the right choice for a husband, Will Hawke have second thoughts?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Caitlin O'Shannessy woke up to a crystal blue day, She was feeling great, cause she is gonna get married to the man of her dreams, & there were certain things that she knew for sure, But marrying Stringfellow Hawke, It's gonna be one the best decisions that she ever made, & it's gonna make her so happy. She turns, & watches as her fiancé sleeps peacefully for the first time in awhile.

 

She thought about everything that they went through with _**Airwolf**_ , aka _**The Lady**_ , All the hell, sadness, tears, & happiness, It was worth it to get to this point, & the redhead knew that it was gonna take awhile for everything to get back to normal, especially after Dominic Santini, Owner of **_Santini Air_** , & their teammate, & Chief Mechanic, & Hawke almost getting killed, but now they don't dwell in the past, It stays there for a reason, Caitlin is gonna make sure it stays that way at the **_FIRM_** , or there will be hell to pay.

 

Also, The Beautiful Pilot noticed that Hawke shares more about his feelings, & that had something to do with Saint John Hawke, Stringfellow's Brother, & another pilot being found & recovered from a POW Camp in Vietnam. The Brothers had quite a reunion, & then Saint John, aka SinJin joined the team & **_Santini Air_** , & business really took off.

 

"Everything was worth getting to this point", Caitlin thought to herself, as she had a smile on her face, she was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear String wake up, "Hey, Cait", he said in his gravelly voice, & had a small smile on his face. "Hey, How about some breakfast ?, Before we go on our separate ways to get ready ?, You had a busy night last night", The Ace Pilot nodded, & said, "Thank you", she went to make breakfast in bed for the both of them.

 

Once, She came back, They ate the wonderful meal, String said confessing, "Today, Marrying you **_will be_** the **_best_** decision, that I ever made, I love you, Caitlin, Please remember that always  & forever". Caitlin choked back the emotion, that was threatening to come up, she composed herself, & said this to him, as a response.

 

"For me too, Hawke, I have sure about a lot things in my life, I am usually right, But this, I am really sure, I _know_ that marrying you will be the best decision for me,  & it makes me happy, I love you too, Hawke, So much". The Couple shared a kiss, & made out for awhile, Then, Afterwards, They got up, & got ready, cause they have a lot to do, & get married is on the top of the list.

 

Caitlin thought to herself, as she drove to the hotel, "Yep, Marrying Stringfellow Hawke **_is_** gonna be the best decision that I ever made for myself". She had a smile all the way there,  & into the room, that her friend, Cassie, had checked in, She can't wait to start the day, & be with the man that she loves, officially as husband & wife.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
